A need exists for thermally stable elastomeric polymers for various aerospace seal and sealant applications. For a polymer to satisfy the requirements, it must also retain its elastomeric properties at sub-zero temperatures. Furthermore, the polymers should possess other desirable properties such as hydrolytic stability and fuel resistance. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,846,376, issued to me on Nov. 5, 1975, polymers are disclosed that go a long way toward fulfilling the aforementioned need. A bisaminophenol compound is condensed with a diimidate ester in synthesizing the polymers that have a glass transition temperature (Tg) of about -20.degree. C (-4.degree. F). Since the Tg of a polymer is an idication of the temperature at which it retains its elastomeric property, the need still exists for polymers having even lower glass transition temperatures.
It is an object of this invention, therefore, to provide monomers that can be used in the synthesis of thermally stable polymers having low glass transition temperatures.
Another object of the invention is to provide novel fluorocarbon ether bis(o-aminophenol) compounds.
A further object of the invention is to provide a process for preparing the bisaminophenol compounds.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the accompanying disclosure.